Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle
The Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle (OSIPR), also known as Pulse Rifle or AR2, is a Dark Energy / pulse-powered assault rifle manufactured by the Combine. Overview firing at the Hunter-Chopper in the Outlands with his OSIPR.]] *The OSIPR is essentially a Combine variant of current assault rifles, commonly issued by Overwatch Soldiers and Overwatch Elites. It has a 30-round magazine, which is reloaded with an automatic mechanism built into the weapon. A Dark Energy Energy Orb shooter is built into it; the orb is capable of disintegrating almost anything it touches. On the body can be seen the alphanumerics "V952", also featured on other Combine devices. *The player first acquires the weapon at the end of Half-Life 2's sixth chapter, "We Don't Go To Ravenholm...", scavenged off of a dead soldier previously fighting stray Zombies coming out of Ravenholm. In Episode One, it can be found in a Combine supply room in the chapter Urban Flight. In Episode Two, it is found in a doorway in the chapter Freeman Pontifex, near a small overrun Combine outpost. *While the OSIPR is common amongst the Overwatch forces, only Overwatch Elite are allowed to fire the energy orbs. *Rebels often capture OSIPRs for their needs. Notably, a Rebel at White Forest informs his comrades that the weapon's secondary attack can be useful against Hunters, leading to the AR3 dispute. *While similar, the mounted variant, the Emplacement Gun, is a different pulse gun. Tactics *The OSIPR's recoil is extremely strong. The weapon's spread is much worse when firing the weapon in automatic mode, so firing it in short bursts is highly recommended (this also conserves ammo). Furthermore, the player can only hold three spare magazines, which are easy to go through if firing in automatic mode. *The cores powering the weapon's alternate fire are rather hard to come by and should be preserved for special cases. They are efficient on lined up enemies, since it goes through them all before it hits a wall. Using it in small rooms is also efficient, since it bounces on the walls, floor and ceiling. *The cores are also known to be a one-hit-kill against even a Hunter (note that the orb is destroyed when it hits the Hunter). *OSIPR-fired Energy Orbs can be deflected by a blast made with the Gravity Gun, by capturing it. This happens whether or not the Gravity Gun is infused with the Citadel's Dark Energy. *Energy Orbs can be used to kill Striders but they only do around a third of the damage of the RPG rockets. Behind the scenes At one point in Half-Life 2's development, there were three assault rifles: added to the OSIPR, there was the AK-47 (or AR1) and the Incendiary Rifle that used a slightly different OSIPR model and functioned as a Flare Gun with a five-round magazine. The OSIPR was originally slated to be an OICW and would be the Combine's weapon of choice. All three weapons were finally scrapped. Instead, the Incendiary Rifle's model was turned into the OSIPR's, which became the only assault rifle in the final game. The OSIPR's model still uses the name of the original model ("v_irifle"). Trivia *Gordon holds the OSIPR with only one hand. This is merely a design oversight. *The Energy Orb can disintegrate Barnacles only in Episode Two. In the other episodes, it will merely pass through the creature without harming it. *The reload animation used by NPCs for this weapon was recycled from that of the OICW. *When fired by enemies, the OSIPR uses sounds recycled from that of the OICW. *Similarly, the APC's pulse gun sounds just like the player's OSIPR. Gallery File:AR2 hud icon.svg|HUD icon, a vector glyph used in-game through the font "HalfLife2.ttf", originally the IRifle HUD icon. File:Irifle.jpg|IRifle worldmodel. File:OSIPR.jpg|OSIPR worldmodel. File:Ar2 2.png|Viewmodel. File:AR2ammo.jpg|Ammo magazine. File:AR2altfire0.jpg|Early energy core model, used as the model's preview .jpg file. File:AR2altfire.jpg|Energy core. File:AR2altfire2.jpg|Energy core, Episode Two version. File:Ammocrate ar2.jpg|Ammo crate model. File:Ammocrate ar2 ep 2.jpg|Ditto, Episode Two version. File:Overwatch Elite.jpg|Overwatch Elite with an OSIPR. File:Combineprisonguard.jpg|Nova Prospekt Prison Guard holding an OSIPR. File:D2 coast 070069.JPG|Overwatch Soldier firing at Freeman with his OSIPR at Bridge Point. File:D2 coast 070030.JPG|Overwatch Soldier hiding from Freeman with his OSIPR at Bridge Point. File:D2 coast 080039.JPG|Overwatch Soldier aiming at Freeman with his OSIPR at Bridge Point. File:Energydisintergration.jpg|The results of the OSIPR secondary attack. File:Resistance fighters.jpg|Resistance fighters armed with several weapons, among them the OSIPR. File:Barney sniper2.jpg|Barney pinned down by Overwatch Snipers, with an OSIPR. File:Barney meetup.jpg|Barney and an OSIPR. File:D3 citadel 030112.JPG|Gordon's weapons being taken away and destroyed in the Citadel, among them the OSIPR. File:Ep1 c17 02a0028.jpg|Overwatch Soldiers fighting Zombies in the hospital with OSIPRs. File:00565086-photo-half-life-2-episode-two.jpg|Rebel firing at a Hunter-Chopper with an OSIPR in the Outlands. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2 *''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' *''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *Source Particle Benchmark *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' External links *Retextured model image on deviantART Category:Combine Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Automatic weapons Category:Pulse weapons